


psycho

by fullsunmark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, This Is Sad, mark is insane, markhyuck nation im sorry, no beta we die like men, no happy ending, referenced johnjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunmark/pseuds/fullsunmark
Summary: mark almost feels bad for him for a moment. this isn’t his donghyuck. this isn’t his haechan. his full sun, his sunshine and sunlight on a cloudy day. this isn’t the boy who’d chase him around like a puppy begging for a seed of attention. the boy who jumped at the chance to even touch mark once. who now resents even getting near him.this isn’t the boy he fell in love with.this is the boy who didn’t love him.in marks mind, that’s enough to make him the enemy.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	psycho

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this probably my first and last (haha) fic here i kinda just needed to post it somewhere. i didn’t even mean to write it but it’s very very sad and mark is literally insane so this is your WARNING!!!
> 
> inspired by “bust your knee caps” by pomplamoose. I highly encourage u listen to it while reading this.
> 
> also. I DO NOT CONDONE ANY BEHAVIOR IN THIS FIC AT ALL OK DO NOT SO THIS. i just kinda. wrote it.
> 
> also imagine this mark as the mark in the super car teaser vid for superm 
> 
> anyways enjoy

#####  


“i just can’t do it anymore.”

when mark hears the words escape donghyucks mouth its like time stops. for that moment, it’s like the world has shifted on its axis and everything is upside down. he can’t be serious. he doesn’t mean that. 

“what do you mean?”

“you know what i mean, mark.” hyuck sighs. “we’ve been playing push and pull for months now. i can’t take it.. whatever we had.. it’s long gone, mark. you know this.”

_ no _ . mark thinks.  _ i don’t know this _ . how had they fallen out of love without mark knowing? how did it get this bad? as far as mark was concerned, they were happy. things had been going great. what was the problem?

“there’s someone else, isn’t there.” mark asks. no, actually, it’s not a question, he states it. there’s no way there isn’t someone else. how could hyuck not love mark anymore? he did nothing wrong. the only logical reason would be him having other affairs with people.

marks brain is going haywire. the sensible part of him thinks,  _ of course there’s no one else, you’re thinking too much.  _

but donghyuck falters just enough that his hesitancy causes all the wrong alarms to go off in marks head. 

and that’s when it begins. 

“no, mark. there’s no one.” donghyuck says. his face shows nothing but tire. he’s worn out, exhausted, tired of hanging on so tightly to something that was nothing but a loose string.

mark almost feels bad for him for a moment. this isn’t his donghyuck. this isn’t his haechan. his full sun, his sunshine and sunlight on a cloudy day. this isn’t the boy who’d chase him around like a puppy begging for a seed of attention. the boy who jumped at the chance to even touch mark once. who now resents even getting near him. 

this isn’t the boy he fell in love with. 

this is the boy who didn’t love him. 

in marks mind, that’s enough to make him the enemy. 

“you’re a filthy liar.” mark spits, drawing nearer. every step forward makes donghyuck step back, and soon his back is against the wall, making an ugly sound against the hard surface of the house they once called home together. 

“mark, stop.” hyuck starts, nerves clear in his voice, “what are you doing?” 

mark lets out a rough laugh, almost a scoff as he corners donghyuck. “what am i doing? what are  _ you _ doing? what makes you think  _ you _ can break up with  _ me _ ?” 

it’s at this point that donghyuck starts sweating. “get off me, mark. leave me alone.”

“i don’t think you’re getting the picture, sweetheart. don’t you understand? does that  _ pretty little head _ of yours even  _ think _ ? or is that all you’ll ever be good for? being pretty?” mark snarls. 

it’s at this point that donghyuck has had enough. trying to escape, he ducks down under marks arm, only to be tugged back into a hard chest by his wrist painfully. a chest that one brought him so much comfort, now only filling his mind with fear. 

“where do you think. you’re going.” marks voice is right in his ear now. every deep breath he takes bringing goosebumps to hyucks skin as it tickles his neck. 

hyuck begins to struggle in his arms more and more as the grip on his wrists gets tighter and tighter. tears begin to sting at his eyes as he witnesses the mark he thought he knew turn into a monster before his eyes. 

“to find someone much fucking better than you! in fact, someone’s already fucking waiting! so let me the fuck go and die!” he yells, venom on every syllable.

mark sees red. 

“shut the fuck up!” he yells, twisting his body onto the floor. hyuck yelps in pain and clutches his wrist in his other hand, purple bruises blossoming onto the skin already. tears stream down his face in heavy, river-like flows. 

deep down, marks heart is aching. every reasonable part of him telling him this is wrong. he’s always been a kind and lovable guy. he’s protective, and he cares so much about others. he never puts himself first and always wants what’s best for everyone. he’d do anything for donghyuck. 

but in that moment, mark is selfish. after so many years of giving it all for everyone, he wants something for himself. hyuck was the only thing that belonged to mark and mark only. someone who he had taken himself, finally giving into his own needs and wants and making his. having that be taken away from him… well… 

“please, mark, s-stop— stop this,” hyuck pleads, eyes watery and wet. 

_ mark couldn’t let him go if he tried.  _

“let’s go for a drive shall we?”

—

donghyuck doesn’t know why he’s in this car right now. 

after everything, being alone with mark in a vehicle seems like it should be the last thing on his mind, but here he is. 

except, instead of riding shot gun like he always used to, he’s in the backseat, legs and arms tied as his wrist— broken, it seems— throbs painfully against marks makeshift ties from wires and cords around their apartment. the tears rolling down his eyes never seem to stop and no matter how much he screams at mark, he doesn’t stop the car. 

the radio plays a soft, mellow tune, one he’d grown so fond of. his and marks song. one they’d listen to so many times over the course of their relationship. it’d make them laugh back then, singing along and dancing in the living room. now, it only seems to haunt hyucks brain with memories of a man he thought he knew. the once charming melody sends shivers down his spine as the lyrics start to settle in. 

_ johnny, don’t leave me, _

marks hands are gripping the steering wheel tightly. his knuckles are white as he breathes heavily. he makes eye contact with hyuck in his rear view mirror, whose face is almost unrecognizable now from the redness, tears and snot all amongst it. 

_ you said you’d love me forever. _

hyucks brain is cloudy, foggy with exhaustion making everything that much harder to process. slowly, he realizes what road they’re on, where they’re heading. 

the road, leading to a place so familiar to him. a bridge connecting their tiny island to the mainland. it’s strangely empty; then again, the last time he saw the time, it was around three in the morning. for once, hyuck curses the people in this small town for not being up at this hour, unlike those in the city he used to live in. the peacefulness of it all mocks him now. 

his mind starts to fill with panic and the bridge draws nearer. if he thought he was wrong earlier, this definitely proves his point. the water under and around the bridge shines with the moonlight against it. what usually would’ve been a beautiful sight only makes hyucks stomach drop as he realizes what’s about to happen. 

_ honey believe me,  _

many summers and hot days were spent in these very waters. by the shore, hyuck and mark would watch as daredevils swam under and around the bridge where the water was the deepest. the ocean daring people to draw further in. the memories seem so distant now. 

there’s no stopping what’s going to happen. this much donghyuck knows. it doesn’t stop him from trying, though. how could he… his mark, the once love of his life do this to him? how could he betray him and just give it all up?

there’s still so much he wanted to do…there’s so much more  _ life _ he had to live. he’ll never get to tell his brother goodbye, johnny, who he loved so much… who will be distraught once he finds out what’s happened. he’ll never get to meet johnnys boyfriend, jaehyun, who he doesn’t ever shut up about. he had a meeting next week too…. it could’ve been his big break. a record company had finally looked into him…. he’ll never get to perform in front of thousands and hear them all scream his name. he’ll never get to dance again. he’ll never… fall in love again. 

everything he ever thought he could do is all crushed in the hands of someone who he thought he’d spend the rest of his life with. 

technically, he thinks mockingly, he is. although the rest of his life seems like it’s only going to last a few more seconds. 

“mark please,” donghyuck begs, as he sees what mark is about to do. “why are you doing this?”

_ ill have your heart on a platter. _

“because hyuck,” mark sighs, his own heartache finally catching up to him as he takes his eyes completely off the road, not caring where the car goes anymore, staring at his lover one last time in the rear view mirror, 

“ **_if i can’t have you, no one can._ ** ”

donghyuck barely gets to let out a scream as mark jerks the steering wheel to the side, sending them and the car crashing through the bridge and into the ocean.

down,

down,

down below. 

#####

**Author's Note:**

> how was it , are u crying? did u enjoy? poor mark, hyuck was the only thing he really loved.... and having that taken away .... :,( but also yeah he’s insane for that and id literally be terrified anyways leave sum support and mayhaps ill write more but as of now I’m OUT! stream neo zone when it comes out bye


End file.
